Unnamed Federation starships
The following is a list of unnamed Federation starships. :See also unnamed Federation starbases. By registry * NCC-G1465 * NCC-1685 * NCC-1700 ( ) * NCC-1718 * NCC-3801 ( ) * NCC-4000 ( ) * NCC-71325 * NCC-73918 ( ) * NCC-75227 (Federation mission scout) By class * [[Unnamed Akira class starships|Unnamed Akira-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Constitution class starships|Unnamed Constitution-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Danube class starships|Unnamed Danube-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Defiant class starships|Unnamed Defiant-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Excelsior class starships|Unnamed Excelsior-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Galaxy class starships|Unnamed Galaxy-class starships]] * Unnamed Class J starships * [[Unnamed Miranda class starships|Unnamed Miranda-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Nebula class starships|Unnamed Nebula-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Norway class starships|Unnamed Norway-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Nova class starships|Unnamed Nova-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Oberth class starships|Unnamed Oberth-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Prometheus class starships|Unnamed Prometheus-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Saber class starships|Unnamed Saber-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Steamrunner class starships|Unnamed Steamrunner-class starships]] By commander Garth's starship Fleet Captain Garth of Izar was a starship commanding officer in the mid 23rd century. His starship was involved in many important historical actions. ( ) Garth commanded his vessel to victory at Axanar some time prior to James Kirk's completion of Starfleet Academy. While Garth was a military hero at Axanar, Cadet Kirk was decorated for an Axanar "peace mission". , a destroyer.}} Garth ordered his starship's crew to destroy a sovereign, populated planet. They refused his order, and he was institutionalized at Elba II. Hayes' starship Admiral commanded a starship sometime before the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. During the battle, this ship commanded the Federation fleet until its destruction. ( ) By unnamed classes Early scout mission An unnamed scout conducted first contact with the two civilizations of the Delos system in 2164. ( ) 23rd Century Scout In 2267, an unnamed scout reported unusual sensor readings from Gamma Trianguli VI to Starfleet Command. In response to the finding, Command ordered the to the planet. ( ). Failed greeting to Torona IV An unnamed starship in 2344 visited Torona IV with a mission of opening diplomatic talks with the Jarada. The captain failed in his pronunciation of the greeting thus ending diplomatic talks between the Jarada and the Federation for twenty years. The record tapes of this encounter were viewed by the crew in 2364 as they prepared for their attempt in opening diplomatic relations with the Jarada. ( ) Mission to Klavdia III In 2349, this unnamed Federation ship took Salia and Anya, following the death of Salia's parents, from their homeworld of Daled IV to Klavdia III so that Salia could be raised in a neutral environment. It was the mission of the to return the two back to Daled IV, from Klavdia III, in 2365. ( ) Starfleet Medical courier A Starfleet Medical courier was to rendezvous with the at Star Station India in 2365. Starfleet Command viewed this mission as very important. ( ) Sisko's transport to Deep Space 9 An unnamed starship took Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake to Deep Space 9 in 2369. The starship featured a holodeck and an observation window where the pair viewed Deep Space 9 for the first time. ( ) Cylindrical ship at the Battle of Sector 001 ]] This unnamed cylindrical ship fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. ( ) , introduced into this scene by Industrial Light & Magic effects artist John Knoll. It can be seen at 0:09:46 into the movie.}} Two-nacelled Constitution refit variant This unnamed Federation starship was involved in the Dominion War. (DS9 Season 6) Three-nacelled Excelsior refit variant This unnamed Federation starship was involved in the Dominion War. (DS9 Season 6) See also * Unnamed Earth starships de:Weitere Schiffsklassen ja:名称不明連邦宇宙艦 Federation starships, Unnamed